Trust Thy Brother
by ashes2ashes09
Summary: Dean comes back to the hotel to find Sam in a very provocative position. PWP and some angst. Dominant Dean/Bottom Sam. Warning! Graphic Sex. Don't read if your not old enough.


_My first Wincest story. I hope you like it. Please Review._

_I don't own Supernatural. If I did, I wouldn't share. __**;)**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~**_

**Trust Thy Brother**

_**I don't know what I expected to find when I walked into the cheap, run-down, poor excuse for a motel room but it definitely wasn't this. Sammy. My innocent little brother Sammy, lying face up on the bed, fisting his cock with sure, fast strokes. He was spread out, head back, eyes closed, moaning as he pleasured himself. **_

_**He hadn't seen me yet.**_

_**I froze where I was standing. I couldn't watch this. No matter how good Sam looks lying there, skin flushed, long legs splayed wide open, hips moving up and down as he fucks his fist. No. I would not break this easily. **_

_**Or so Dean thought.**_

_**Before he had a chance to move toward the door, Sam's eyes opened. Brown clashed with green as they both froze, staring at eachother for what seemed like hours.**_

_**"Dean." Sam whimpered, stroking his dick up and down. Dean's control snapped.**_

_**The door slammed and he was on the bed before either one of them could comprehend it. One hand fisted in Sam's hair while the other wrapped around Sam's hand, making him stroke his cock faster, squeezing it tighter.**_

_**"Dean." Sam cried out, letting him take control, loving the way Dean made him feel. "Oh fuck yes."**_

_**"God Sammy." Dean groaned in awe, watching Sam's face as he touched him. "I was only gone for an hour."**_

_**He grabbed the back of Dean's head and pulled him down, smashing their lips together as their tongues come out to play. Their lips parted, tongues exploring as Sam let go of himself, trailing his hands under Dean's shirt and trying to grab hold of hard muscle. He moans into Dean's mouth when he strokes just right and digs his nails into Dean's hips. **_

_**Dean broke the kiss, spreading Sam's legs wider so he can fit between them. He licked his hand, getting it nice and lubricated while Sam practically sobs, fisting the sheets, lifting his hips up, trying to get Dean's attention back on his cock.**_

_**"Dean, God." he whines."I'm so fucking close."**_

_**"I wanna see you come Sammy." he growls, his other hand fisting in Sam's hair again, pulling his head back so he can attack his neck. Sam's cock throbbed in his hand, leaking a steady stream of precum over his fist as he strokes.**_

_**Sam's hips rose off the bed in ecstasy. He could almost taste the orgasm as Dean brought him closer and closer to his release. Stomach tensing and toes curling, Sam Winchester knew that he hasn't came this hard in God knows how long.**_

_**With a cry that sounded a lot like Dean's name, he was coming. His dick twitched and spurted in Dean's hand as he kept stroking, pumping string after string of come from Sam, watching him as he fell apart.**_

_**"Oh fuck yes baby." Dean's voice was rough, dick straining in his jeans while Sam collapsed on the bed. **_

_**He waited until Sam caught his breath before kissing him again. His tongue languidly stroking against Sam's like they had all the time in the world.**_

_**"Sammy" he whispered, his voice husky with arousal when he broke the kiss. God, his dick was rock hard, he almost came in his pants.**_

_**Sam opened his heavy eyes slowly, moaning from how good he felt, sated and relaxed.**_

_**"So good." he sighed, hands coming up, pushing the jacket off Dean's shoulders. His eyes lit up as he watched Dean bring his come soaked fingers to his mouth and sucked one in, groaning at the taste.**_

_**Sam lifted his head up, stealing the other with his mouth, leaving no trace of his come behind. They both stared into each others eyes, breathing heavy. **_

_**Sam had just started to close his eyes, exhaustion slowly taking over his body when Dean's voice broke his trance.**_

_**"Hey, still hard here." He nosed his way into Sam's neck, nipping his skin, trying to get him to take action.**_

_**Sam laughed tiredly, moaning when Dean sucked the sweet spot just below his ear. "Oh, I think I can handle that."**_

_**"You sure." Dean teased in to his neck. "Cause I'm not the one who just came in 60 seconds flat."**_

_**"Yeah, well I'm not the one who's been a prude for the last three and a half weeks."**_

_**Dean's body froze as he lifted his head, staring Sam right in the eyes."Fuck you."**_

_**"It's true Dean." Sam accused softly, sitting up when Dean rolled off him. "Ever since you opened up about Hell, it's like your shutting me out all over again."**_

_**Dean threw his hands up in frustration as he got up off the bed. "Goddamn it Sam. Why are we so fixated on my time in Hell."**_

_**"Because Dean. You walk around like it never happened when I'm trying to help you."**_

_**"I told you I'm fine so stop pushing."**_

_**Sam's eyes followed Dean as he paced, running both hands through his hair. "I .....can't Dean." he said quietly, not wanting to yell anymore.**_

_**"Why the hell not. You think we should have a slumber party. Sit in a circle, hold hands and talk about our feeling. Huh. Maybe I'll bring the make-up and you grab the nail polish. We'll make a night of it."**_

_**When Sam said nothing, Dean sighed, suddenly drained."Ok, How did this go from hard core sex to my time in Hell?"**_

_**Sam stayed silent, eyes focused on the bed, still not looking at Dean. He brought the covers over his flaccid dick. Not because he was being modest but goosebumps were suddenly appearing on his skin.**_

_**"Sammy." Dean begged, sitting on the other side of the bed, facing away from Sam. He rested his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands. "I just can't OK. Why keep talking about it if it isn't gonna change anything."**_

_**"Because Dean." Sam whispered, eyes peering at Dean's back from under his bangs. "I'm not going to let you end up like me."**_

_**Dean's head turned around slowly, his eyes piercing straight through Sam, not really sure if he heard him right."What's that supposed to mean?"**_

_**"You know what it means Dean." Sam lifted his head, eyes hot, voice rising in pitch. He knew that if this keeps up, they'll be throwing punches before the night is through.**_

_**Dean leaned across the bed, resting on his hands as he brought his eyes level with Sam's, daring him, challenging him to say the wrong thing. **_

_**"No. I don't think I do. So why don't you enlighten me." His voice was tight and strained as he tried to contain his anger. Sam knew how dangerous Dean is when he gets like this but he wasn't afraid. Intrigued, yes. Cautious, yes. Aroused, getting there. But not afraid.**_

_**"I just.... I know what it's like to feel like you have something inside you that's eating you from the inside out. I just don't want you to choose the path that I chose OK."**_

_**Maybe it was all the emotions building up inside him, making him vulnerable. Or maybe it was Sam's broken eyes staring into his own. He didn't care. All he knew was that they had a huge problem and he was the one who could fix it. **_

_**Usually talking it out was the smartest approach but since he wasn't one for talking, Dean did the next best thing. Before Sam could utter another word about how fucked up they were, his lips were claimed by Dean's. **_

_**He didn't try to resist. What's the point? He wanted this as much or maybe even more than Dean. His mouth fell open as Dean's tongue caressed every inch inside, lips sliding hard over his. His tongue soon retaliated and fought back inside Dean's mouth. **_

_**The kiss soon turned violent as they fisted eachothers hair and battled for dominance, both trying to control the kiss. Dean won, of coarse. With that mouth. He could bring anyone to their knees, including Sam.**_

_**Dean plundered Sam's mouth until all he heard were Sam's moans. He stood up on his knees on the bed, his hands grasping Sams hips and pulling him down the bed so his back was flat on the sheets. **_

_**"Gonna fuck you Sammy." he said, ripping the shirt over his head and attacking Sam's chest, sucking a nipple until it pebbled. Sam's hands flew to his jeans, trying to undo the button and zipper but his head was to fuzzy with sensation to do it right.**_

_**"Please." he begged, moaning when Dean sucked on his navel. "Want you in me now."**_

_**"But Sammy. What about our slumber party."**_

_**Sam lifted his head, staring down at Dean as he nuzzled his way to Sam's cock. "Talk later. Fuck now." He lifted up on his elbows, thrusting his hips suggestively in Dean's face and wagged his eyebrows when Dean looked up at him. The grin Dean offered was pure amused lust.**_

_**"You want it?" Dean offered when he got Sam's jeans open, licking a line up Sam's dick all the way from balls to tip. Sam moaned when he took the head into his mouth and sucked.**_

_**"You know I do so stop teasing me."**_

_**"Oh I'm not teasing baby. Just getting started."**_

_**Dean sucked two fingers into his mouth and without giving Sam a warning, thrust them all the way inside his body at the same time he swallowed him all the way down.**_

_**Sam choked on his gasp and cried out, feeling the burn of Dean's fingers as well as the suction on his dick. Dean was ruthless. He didn't even give Sam a chance to breath before he was scissoring his fingers and licking up the length of Sam just to take him back into his mouth again. **_

_**Sam's elbows shook hard until he couldn't even hold himself up. He arched his back, wrapping his legs around Dean's head, not sure if he should thrust forward into Dean's mouth or fuck back onto Dean's fingers.**_

_**Dean made the choice for him though, pulling off Sam's dick with a wet pop and taking his fingers out of Sam's ass. He stood up off the bed and walked to their duffel to grab the lube, pulling his pants and shoes off on the way.**_

_**"Dean." Sam whined, moving restlessly on the bed, ready to explode from sexual overload. "Need you."**_

_**Dean grabbed Sam's jeans and yanked them off before he got back on the bed.**_

_**"I'm gonna fill you Sammy." he groaned as he slicked himself up and hauled Sam's long legs over his shoulders. "Fill you to the fucking brim."**_

_**He leaned over Sam's chest, practically bending him in half, to steel a wet, open-mouth kiss. Sam moaned in his mouth and when he broke away, Sam almost sobbed with anticipation.**_

_**Dean rubbed his finger tips over Sam's entrance and stuck the tip of one in, getting impossibly harder when Sam clenched violently. "You open enough baby?" **_

_**Sam's head shook from side to side as his hands came up to wrap around the muscles in Dean's biceps."Don't wanna be open... Wanna feel you for days"**_

_**Dean grinned and nipped at Sam's calf. He grasped himself in one hand and used the other to stroke Sam's dick, trying to stop as much pain as possible as he entered him.**_

_**Oh God, they both felt it. The pressure at first. It was wrong. The angle was all wrong. But then Sam relaxed and opened for Dean and he just slid right in to the hilt.**_

_**"God." he said, rolling his hips into Sam's tightness, digging his nails into Sam's thighs." Please Sammy. Tell me I can move."The hand on sam's dick squeezed and he knew that Sam was ready when he almost bucked Dean right off of him.**_

_**"Yes Dean Yes." Sam's hands fisted in the sheet and his legs trembled around Dean's brood shoulders. "Fuck me."**_

_**That's all that Dean needed to hear. He couldn't stop the thrust of his hips if Castiel brought God down from Heaven to strike him dead. Sam felt too good around him to even think of stopping. **_

_**Their cries could be heard all through the motel as their hips crashed into one another, each of them trying to bring forth the inevitable orgasm that was just hairs away.**_

_**Sam's hand slapped on Dean's chest, nails digging into muscle, trying to find something to hold onto as Dean plowed into him over and over again. His cries rose in pitch when the tip of Dean's dick struck that sweet spot deep inside him. **_

_**Dean knew as soon as he hit it that he had found Sam's prostate. The noises Sam was making were irresistible and he wanted to hear them again. **_

_**"Come on Sammy. Want to hear you....Fuck! Don't hold back."He grabbed a hold of Sam's knees and pushed them up into his chest, his nails biting into the inside of Sam's thighs, keeping him wide and open. **_

_**They were both almost there when Dean's thrusts brought on a new kind of animalistic pleasure. It wasn't about safety anymore. Dean didn't care if he hurt Sam, as long as everyone knew that his baby brother was his and he intended on marking Sam as his from the inside out.**_

_**And Sam let him. When Dean grabbed Sam's wrists and slammed them back on the bed, Sam let him. When his thrusts turned so rough that Sam wasn't sure if he could take it, Sam didn't stop him. He spread his legs wider and screamed at the top of his lungs.**_

_**No matter how angry Dean gets or how rough he becomes, Sam will always completely trust his brother with everything. Even when Dean's hands bit so hard into Sam's hips that he was sure he was going to have bruises for days, Sam still begged him not to stop.**_

_**"Oh God Dean, Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me!" When Dean's stomach caught the head of Sam's cock and Dean's dick dragged across his prostate, that's when Sam lost it. He literally saw stars. His vision whitened out and his whole body buzzed from the hairs on his head to the tips of his toes. He wasn't even aware that Dean's own orgasm hit him a few thrusts later. He did ,however, feel the pain in his shoulder as Dean bit down hard but that just added to the pleasure of his never ending orgasm.**_

_**As they both came down from their high, Sam's senses started to come back to him one by one. He felt Dean's weight pushing him down into the bed. He smelled the scent in the air that can only be described as mind-blowing sex and sweat. He heard him and Dean's harsh breaths pant out of their slightly open mouths. When he swallowed, he could taste Dean's flavor on his tongue and vowed to never brush his teeth for as long as he lives.**_

_**When he opened his eyes, he was assaulted with deep, dark green staring back at him from Dean's place above him.**_

_**"Hey." he whispered, lifting his head up to capture Dean's lips in a sleepy, satisfied, literally breath taking kiss. Dean groaned and sucked on his tongue when he slid it into Dean's mouth. They kissed lazily for a long time. Neither one of them wanted to stop but both of them were to tired to have another round at it.**_

_**Dean was the one to break the kiss first, his warm breath puffing out against Sam's lips.**_

_**"Thought you passed out there for a second Sammy. Guess I had to give you CPR." His grin was a mixture of sleepy tenderness and sated lust.**_

_**"Looks like you did and it looks like it worked." They both went to kiss again, tongues delving into eachothers mouths, not wanting to ever breathe air again.**_

_**Sam was the one to break the kiss this time and when he moved his legs to get more comfortable, he couldn't mute the hiss that escaped his mouth.**_

_**When Dean heard it he pulled back and slowly removed his cock from inside of Sam. They both winced when the head caught on Sam's crown for just a Mila second and breathed a sigh of relief when Dean pulled all the way out.**_

_**Dean used the sheet to clean off Sam's release from both of their belly's and fell flat on his back on the other side of the bed. He used one arm to pull the covers over himself and the other to pull Sam to his chest so they were now cuddled close together. Dean would never admit this but Sam knew that his brother was a cuddiler.**_

_**"You OK Sammy." Dean asked, stroking Sam's hair away from his eyes.**_

_**"Yes...I'm good." Sam said on a yawn.**_

_**"You sure?" Dean fingered the bruise on his hip and Sam could see the frown forming on his face.**_

_**"I'm fine Dean. I trust you."**_

_**Dean's arm tightened around Sam right before they both fell into a peaceful, protected slumber.**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_Thanks for reading. Please review but no flames._


End file.
